


Hiddlesbatch: the next generation companion

by timexturner



Series: Hiddlesbatch: the next generation [2]
Category: Hiddlesbaby girl/ cumberbaby boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes along with the stories titled Hiddlesbatch the next generation. </p><p>Tom and my child's name: Rebecca Grace Hiddleston or Gracie as she likes to be called. </p><p>Benedict and Sophie's child's name: Christopher Carlton cumberbatch or Chrissy as Gracie calls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebecca grace Hiddleston

i  thought I'd make a picture post of the Hiddlesbatch kids based on the recent news.... 

 

**Rebecca Grace Hiddleston:**

 

**baby:**

** **

 

**Child:**

** **

 

**teen:**

** **

 

**Adult:**

****

 


	2. Christopher Carlton Cumberbatch

**Christopher Carlton Cumberbatch**

 

**baby:**

 

 

**CHILD:**

 

****

**(pretend the baby has blue eyes instead of brown)**

 

**Teen:**

****

 

**ADULT:**

** **


End file.
